A Love That Had No Beginning
by immortelleLight
Summary: We had known each other our whole lives, he was my best friend. No, he was more than that.   But in his eyes, I bet I was nothing more than a little sister.


Hi! ^^

This is my second one-shot. I'm sorry to those who are waiting for the story of my first one-shot (which I typed a year ago), I haven't had time to type it out and the inspiration for it just. . . .Left me. . . . But I might still type it out someday .

I just had the urge to get this down on the computer. . .so here it is .

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>December the 8th.<p>

I never knew that this date would mean so much to me.

It was the day was leaving.

"_I'll be back before you know it, so don't miss me too much,"_ he reminded me, in a teasing voice.

I faced away from him, not wanting him to see my faltering smile. Therefore I looked out the windows of the airport; warm autumn leaves had begun covering the ground outside.

We had known each other our whole lives, he was my best friend. No, he was more than that. His existence in my life was not something I could explain just a few words, but to simply place it, he was everything to me. But in his eyes, I bet I was nothing more than a little sister.

"_**Flight 639 **__**to Hong Kong will now board passengers. Passengers please check-in now."**_

His flight.

I quickly engulfed him in a tight embrace, not expecting him to hug me back. Strong arms surprised me as they place themselves around my waist. I hugged him tighter, breathing in his scent, not wanting to let go.

It was him who broke the embrace.

"_For your birthday." _ Placed in my hands, was a small pale pink box.

"_Tell me your answer when I get back." _ I felt his lips press on my forehead. Then he walked away from me, his back disappearing into the crowd of passengers. **He left.**

Why did he have to go back? Why did the elders need him now? **Why?**

But more importantly, _what question was he talking about. . ?_

It's been four months. I blankly stare at the last thing he left for me. The lid easily slid off, and was set aside. A birthday card beamed at me, longing for me to read it.

Cherry blossoms beautifully adorned the card; the words _"Happy birthday" was_ printed delicately in gold.

The only words written in the card tore my heart up again.

"_Sakura, will you marry me?"_

In that moment, I felt as if all the wires in my brain reconnected. _How could I be so blind? _The reason behind his protectiveness all these years sat inside the ebony ring box, resting in my palm. He loved me. He **loved** **me**.

Many months pass, it's the 8th of December today. The crunch of autumn leaves echo in the silence, as I walk through the endless path. Orange, red and yellow colored my surroundings; he's supposed to arrive back today. Positioned on my finger, was the ring he left for me. Pink and green diamonds gleamed and the silver band reflected the sun's radiant rays. Up ahead, I see him and immediately recall the events which happened a year ago.

_**My heart sank after receiving the news that night. **_

"**There was a problem with the plane, the controls malfunctioned. . . No one knew about ****it . . . the plane crashed . . . they found no survivors."**

_**Unconsciously, the phone drops out of my hands. Deep down inside, my heart buried itself in a grave**__**, to remain there forever. I feel like I can't breathe. It's as if there's no air. **_**He's really gone.**

"_Here lies Syaoran Li,_

_A loving son and reliable friend_

_who will forever live in the hearts _

_of those who love him"_

My vision blurred as I blinked back tears. Kneeling down, I placed a small bouquet of cherry blossoms on his grave.

"I miss you. . ."

December the 8th. This date affected my life the most. It was the day the one person I had ever loved, died. And I never even got the chance to tell him I felt the same way.

_- Always leave loved ones with loving words; it may be the last time you ever see them -_

* * *

><p>Thank you for taking your time to read this!<p>

Reviews are welcome!

Sorry if it's bad .

_AkumaAngel_


End file.
